


Just Like a Moth Drawn to a Flame (Oh You Lured Me In, I Can't Sense the Pain)

by Lexys23



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, Sexual Abuse, Trini needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Tommy looked down at Trini, her hand on the girl’s cheek. “I do love you. God knows why? I mean, who could ever love you when your own parents won’t?”-Trini never thought her life would end up this way.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Tommy Oliver/Trini, Trini & Trini's Mother (Power Rangers)
Kudos: 37





	Just Like a Moth Drawn to a Flame (Oh You Lured Me In, I Can't Sense the Pain)

**Author's Note:**

> Deals with domestic abuse.
> 
> Title: Stitches by Shawn Mendes

June stared at her daughter’s face. She gripped the young girl’s hand, tears in her own eyes. She closed her eyes, the noises of the room echoing through the walls.

She wondered how she missed it. How she missed all the signs.

All she wanted now was for her little girl to open her eyes. To just be okay.

-

_Months Ago_

Trini and Kimberly’s friendship started on that fateful day at the mines. Trini had been meditating, when she heard an explosion. She quickly went to investigate, when she saw Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart and two other guys. She quickly asked them what they were doing, when the ground crumbled under her and she fell. As soon as the teens got their bearing, the alarms started to go off then they all ran.

They had almost lost their lives when a train came their way, but they survived it.

Those kinds of near death experiences bond people. She made her first friends in years. And she was so grateful for them. They were the first people she told that she thought she was gay, and they accepted her for it. They still wanted her around. They broke down so many walls by just letting her just be herself. They made her feel like she mattered, and she loved them for that.

Jason and Zack tried to talk girls with Trini, but never tried to make her uncomfortable. The girl would just roll her eyes and laugh, never really join in the talk. Kimberly made sure to include Trini in whatever she was doing with the other cheerleaders. She even shared her bed with the younger girl, never disgusted with the idea that Trini liked girls. And Billy, he stayed his innocent self, always an ear for the girl.

Trini loved the four for it.

-

It wasn’t until two months after the birth of their friendship that Trini got her first crush. (And no, it wasn’t Kimberly. She loved Kimberly, but Trini only saw her as a friend. And the other girl was still dating Ty Fleming.)

No, her crush was on the new girl, resident badass, Tommy Oliver. The girl in her green letterman jacket, hair in a ponytail, smirk on her face Tommy Oliver. Something about her drew Trini in. And Kimberly knew all about it.

Kimberly was the one to set the two up (something she would regret for the rest of her life).

“Trin, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is my best friend Trini,” Kimberly introduced the two.

Tommy looked at Trini with a smirk on her face. “I’ve been wanting to know who you are.”

Trini blushed, a smile appearing on her face.

“Now you do,” Trini said, trying to school her facial expression. “What are you going to do now?”

Tommy leaned back against her locker, crossing her arms across her chest. “I’m going to take you out Friday.” She reached into her pocket and took out a wrinkled piece of paper. Kimberly quickly yanked the paper and scribbled something. She placed it in Tommy’s hand with a grin.

Tommy shoved the paper in her pocket and grabbed her backpack. “I’ll text you.”

Trini and Kimberly watched her walk away, before turning to each other, grins on their faces.

-

That was the first of many dates. Tommy quickly started to monopolize Trini’s time.

Her friends didn’t complain at first, just happy to see their friend so happy. They liked how happy the former angry small teen was. Her head just seemed to be in the clouds. But after a few weeks of being ditched, the group of friends brought it up.

(And they brought it up by sending Billy to tell Trini he missed her. They knew she was a sucker for the innocent boy.)

“The guys and Kim want to hang out,” Trini said, holding Tommy’s hand.

The taller girl frowned. “But we had plans.”

“I know, but I was hoping we could hang out tomorrow. I’m always with you though, I haven’t hung out with the guys and Kim in a while,” Trini said, shrugging.

Tommy clenched her teeth. “So you’re going to go with them instead of your girlfriend?”

Trini frowned at her girlfriend, but didn’t bring the subject up again.

Later that day, Trini came home with a smile, having had fun with her friends. She hadn’t realized how much she missed them. She went straight to her room, freezing when she saw Tommy sitting on her bed.

“What are you doing here?” Trini asked, closing the door.

Tommy glared at Trini. “You just stood me up.”

“What are you talking about?”

Tommy stood up and moved to stand in front of Trini. “You stood _me_ up,” the taller girl hissed.

“I had plans with the others! I _told_ you but you didn’t listen,” Trini snapped, glaring back at the taller girl.

Tommy laughed. “You’re _my_ girlfriend.”

“And they are my friends! My life does not revolve around you!”

Trini’s head then snapped and her cheek stung. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She placed her hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth radiate. She looked at Tommy, who’s eyes were wide with shock.

“I-I-”

“I think you should leave,” Trini said, her eyes filled with rage.

“Trini-”

“Get out,” she said, pointing to the door.

Tommy gave a nod and walked out of the room. Trini stood in the middle, her fingers on her cheek. She frowned, knowing what she had to do.

She was going to break up with Tommy.

She was _not_ going to be one of those people.

-

She didn’t.

Tommy apologized and told Trini she loved her. And the younger girl forgave her.

-

The next time it happened, Trini’s brothers were there.

“You can’t tell anyone,” she pleaded after Tommy left, looking at the two boy. Her eyes begging them, her cheek a bright red color from the slap Tommy had give her.

Mateo looked at Diego, who looked worried. Both boys looked confused, and slightly angry, but worried for their sister.

“Please,” Trini pleaded, her eyes filled with tears.

Diego gave her a small nod. “Okay, we won’t tell anyone.”

Trini gave her a smile and kissed the top of his head. She then hugged Mateo.

“I don’t like her,” the younger of the twins muttered, looking at his sister.

Trini just smiled at them.

-

Trini rubbed her red cheek.

“I was just so angry. I, I’m so sorry.”

-

Trini tried to get her breathing under control, her hand over her stomach.

“I love you. I love you and I promise not to hurt you again.”

-

Trini placed the bag of ice on the back of her head.

“You just made me so angry.”

-

Trini coughed, on her hands and knees, as she gasped for air.

“If you didn’t _fuck_ up so much maybe I wouldn’t have to hurt you.”

-

Trini was pressed up against the wall, Tommy’s hand on her throat, blood on her lips, a look of pain on her face.

“It’s all your fault.”

-

“Oh my god, what happened?” Kimberly asked one day, reaching to touch Trini’s face. The smaller girl couldn’t help the flinch, but laughed.

“My brothers decided to team up against me and they accidentally hit me.”

Kimberly inspected the bruise on Trini’s cheek, before nodding. “Be careful next time.”

Trini grinned. “Tell them that. You know how they are.”

“I miss them,” Kimberly said, leaning against her locker.

“Miss who?” Tommy asked, walking up to the two girls and wrapping around her girlfriend. Trini flinched slightly, but it wasn’t too noticeable.

“Trini’s little brothers. They are the most adorable boys ever,” Kimberly gushed, grinning.

“Why haven’t I met them?” Tommy asked, frowning.

Trini looked at Tommy. “You did. Two weeks ago, _remember_?”

Tommy looked at Trini with a frown and slight anger. The bell rang and the three girls started to walk to their classes.

Tommy pushed Trini into one of the empty rooms. “Why did you have to embarrass me like that?” the taller girl asked, gripping Trini’s arm.

“I didn’t,” Trini hissed, glaring at her girlfriend.

“Then what was that out there?”

“You asked me about my brothers, and I just reminded you,” Trini snapped, only to receive a slap on her face. Trini’s eyes watered at the impact. She blinked, before turning to Tommy. The older girl glared at her.

“Do _not_ speak to me like that,” Tommy snarled, her eyes filled with rage. Trini could just stare, fear running through her body. Tommy stormed out of the room, leaving the younger girl alone, hand on cheek.

-

Trini dapped a piece of paper towel on her black eye, while Tommy watched, rubbing her knuckles.

No words were being exchanged. Trini stared at her reflection, her eyes on the blue skin. Tommy caught her eyes through the mirror, but said nothing.

Trini looked at the paper towel, before pressing it to her eye.

-

Trini, Kimberly and the guys were having lunch, Tommy had taken the day off of school for a doctor’s appointment. And Trini felt relieved about not having her girlfriend there.

“Want to sleep over today?” Kimberly asked the younger girl, a grin on her face, but there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

Trini frowned for a second. “I-I have to make sure I don’t have any plans with Tommy.”

Zack let out a small laugh. “Do you need permission or something?”

Trini didn’t respond. Jason and Kimberly glared at Zack, and Billy looked slightly confused.

-

Trini looked at her bruised ribs, remembering the punches thrown at her. She heard a small knock. She quickly pulled her shirt down and went to open the bathroom door. She smiled, seeing Kimberly standing there.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Trini gave her a nod. “Yeah, I just wanted to change real quick.”

Kimberly looked at the change of clothing, before nodding. She led the other girl to her bedroom and sat on her bed. “Is everything okay? With you and Tommy?”

Trini sat on Kimberly’s desk chair. “We’re fine. How are you and Ty?”

“We broke up,” Kimberly said, dropping backwards. She stared at the ceiling. Trini moved to lay down next to her. “We weren’t into each other anymore, and we want different people I guess.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Trini whispered, turning to look at Kimberly.

The taller girl smiled softly. “Yeah, I think I’m okay with it. It’s going to be weird, but it’s for the best.”

“As long as you’re happy,” Trini whispered, reaching over to grab the girl’s hand.

Kimberly looked at their linked hands and smiled softly. The two girls laid side by side. 

-

Trini shot up on bed when she saw Tommy at her window. She frowned, feeling her heart beg for a release from her chest. Her hand trembled as she pushed herself off her bed and stepped towards the window. Tommy shot her smile, one that would melt her heart on once upon a time, but brought her dread.

She unlatched her window and opened it.

“Hey,” Tommy greeted, a smile on her face.

Trini blinked, a small smile appearing on her face. “Hey. Wh-what are you doing here?”

Tommy gave her a confused look. “I can’t see my girlfriend?”

“At the middle of the night?” Trini asked, frowning.

Anger appeared on Tommy’s face. Trini felt a wave of fear run through her body. She took a step back as Tommy climbed through the window.

Tommy grabbed Trini’s arm and pulled her close. “You _don’t_ want me here?”

The smaller girl’s eyes widened. “I-I do. I-I’m happy you’re here. Do, do you want to cuddle?”

Tommy grinned, pulling the smaller girl to bed. The two girls moved to lay on the bed. Trini and Tommy faced each other. Tommy grinned, leaned over to kiss the smaller girl. Trini leaned into the kiss. She felt Tommy push Trini back so the latina was on her back on the bed. Tommy was leaning over her, lips on the other girl. She pressed Trini against the bed. The younger girl let out a moan as Tommy’s hands started to roam her body. Tommy bit Trini’s lip, causing her to let out a whimper. Tommy’s hands started to move lower, until she touched the waistband.

Trini quickly stopped the other girl’s hands from going any lower. Tommy’s grin turned into a frown.

“I’m not ready,” Trini whispered, shaking her head.

“ _I_ am,” Tommy responded.

“No,” Trini said, her voice trembling.

Tommy laughed. “No?”

“If you loved me, you’d take my no and stop.”

Tommy looked down at Trini, her hand on the girl’s cheek. “I do love you. God knows why? I mean, who could ever love you when your own parents won’t?”

Any resolve Trini had broke as she stared up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. The older girl took the win and started to press kisses on Trini’s neck, and the girl let her. She felt Tommy’s hand move under the waistband and stroke her above her under garments.

Trini closed her eyes, feeling her tears stream down her face. She let out a whimper when she felt direct contact. She gasped when Tommy thrust her fingers into Trini.

The young girl tried to breath, but couldn’t. All she could do was lay there as Tommy used her.

She had finally broken her.

-

“Is everything okay?” Kimberly asked one day while the two girls worked on their biology work.

Trini looked at Kimberly, feeling exhausted. She gave her a smile and a nod. “Fine.”

“How are things with Tommy? Your family?”

Trini shrugged. “They are good. They don’t know, but my mom hasn’t been trying to get me to talk as much so that is good.”

“How are you and Tommy?”

Trini looked at the table. She didn’t answer at first, as she tried to think of what to say. As she tried to not think of her throbbing side.

“Trin?”

“I-I think I’m going to tell my mom. I’m going to tell my parents about me,” Trini said, looking up at Kimberly. The older girl’s eyes widened. “I-if they, if-”

“You always have a room at my place,” Kimblery whispered, getting a nod from Trini. The girl turned to her work and didn’t say anything else. Kimberly stared at her for another second before turning her attention to her work.

-

“This is Tommy, my girlfriend,” Trini said, looking at her mother.

June’s eyes went from Trini to Tommy, and then back Trini. The two stared at each other for a second, before the mother smiled. She turned back to Tommy. “Would you like to stay for dinner? We’ve to meet Trini’s girlfriend.”

Tommy gave the woman a half smirk. “I’d love to.” Trini just stared at her parents, feeling weight leave her chest. Tears filled her eyes, as she smiled at her mother. June gave her daughter a smile and a small nod.

A smile appeared on Trini’s face. Tommy quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the younger girl’s room. Trini didn’t have to think when Tommy pushed her up against the closed door and kissed her. Trini just froze, letting Tommy’s hand into her pants. She gasped, feeling the fingers enter her, her eyes filling with tears.

-

“A-are you okay with this? W-with me being gay?” Trini asked after Tommy went home. She looked at both of her parents, who were sitting in front of the television (her brother’s already in bed)

June gave her daughter a smile and signaled for her to sit down. Miguel looked at his wife with a soft smile.

“There is nothing you can ever do that will ever make us stop loving you. We know we didn’t make it easy for you to come to us, but it’s going to be different from now on.”

Trini felt tears in her eyes (and it was for a positive thing for the first time in years). Her mother scooted closer to her daughter and placed her hand on the girl’s hand. “We love you Trini. We will _always_ love you.”

Trini jumped in her mother’s arms, feeling her mom wrap her arms around her. Miguel moved to join in on the hug.

“Eres nuestro corazón,” Miguel whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Her parents moved and her mother gave her a teasing smile. “I won’t lie, I was not expecting this Tommy. I always assumed you would introduce Kimberly as your girlfriend.”

The young girl’s eyes widened and she laughed. “Mom! She’s just my friend.”

June grinned. “As long as Tommy makes you happy-”

“I-I think I’m going to end it with her. I-I don’t-”

“You don't have to explain your reasons. But we will support you in anything,” Miguel told his eldest child. Trini just smiled and hugged her parents one last time, before going off to bed, feeling like she was at the top of the world.

-

The next morning, Trini went to her little meditation spot, while Miguel went to work. The twins were playing some video game while June relaxed. She was in the middle of her soap opera when Diego pushed Mateo towards their mother.

Mateo took a step forward, looking at his mother. June looked at her son with a smile, but it quickly fell off. She could see the worry on his face, the look of uncertainty. “Que pasa?”

Mateo looked at Diego, who nodded. “We don’t like Trini’s girlfriend.”

June frowned. “Why not?”

“She hurts Trini,” Mateo said, his voice small. June could see tears in his eyes.

June felt her heart stopped. “Wh-what do you mean hurt? Like hurt her feelings?”

Diego shook his head. “She slapped her. Mateo saw Tommy punch her too."

"Wh-what?" June whispered, her eyes wide and filled with her tears. She didn't want to believe it, not her strong little girl.

Mateo rubbed his tear filled eyes. "Trini made us promise not to tell anyone.”

June quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her daughter’s phone.

“ _Your call has been forwarded to an automated-_ ”

She hung up and tried again.

 _“Your call has been-_ ”

“ _Your call_ -”

“Pick up!” She shouted, feeling the tears slip out of her eyes. She quickly dialed another number, hoping the person would answer.

“ _Hello?_ ”

-

Trini felt the wind on her face, as she stood on one leg. Her headphones around her neck. Her eyes closed, knowing that the edge of the hill, _cliff_ really was not too far.

“I knew I’d find you here,” she heard, and she quickly turned to see Tommy standing in front of her. Trini quickly turned and looked at the other girl, her eyes scanning the area.

“Wh-what are you doing here? I-I thought we were meeting later,” Trini whispered, her eyes wide.

Tommy shrugged. “I texted you, but you weren’t answering.”

Trini nodded. “I left my phone in my bag,” she said, signaling for the bag a few feet away from her.

Tommy gently kicked the bag, before turning her attention to Trini. “So I was thinking we could go for an early dinner-”

“Tommy, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Trini said, her heart beating faster.

“Why not? You don’t have to hide anymore. Your parents approve,” Tommy stated, looking confused.

A smile appeared on Trini’s face. “They do. They _love_ me.”

“I’m happy for you, we should celebrate,” Tommy said, stepping towards the younger girl.

Trini took a step back. “They love me Tommy. My parents _love_ me. And someone else will love me too. And I’m done being your punching bag. I’m done letting you _hurting_ me. I am done letting you _use_ me.”

Tommy looked at Trini for a second, her eyes looking confused. She took a step forward, but Trini shook her head. “I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“You’re _not_ breaking up with me,” Tommy said, her voice low and filled with rage.

“I am. You can’t hurt me anymore Tommy. Not when I know other people love me too,” Trini said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Tommy stormed right to Trini and grabbed her by her arm. She pulled her so they were face to face. “You aren’t breaking up with me.”

Trini looked into Tommy’s green eyes, a small smile on her face. “I am. Nothing you say, nothing you _do_ will change that.”

Tommy pushed Trini back and raised her hand. Trini’s felt the sting from the slap, but it didn’t cut her within like it used to. Trini turned and looked back to Tommy. The older girl seemed to become angrier. She raised her fist and Trini waited for the impact.

She didn’t have to wait long. She stumbled, but she didn’t fall. She wiped the blood and looked back to Tommy.

“If you really loved me, you would have never hurt me,” Trini whispered, their eyes on the girl in front of her. “You would have protected me, cherished me. But you never did. You just took and hurt. You _raped_ me, abused me. And that ends-”

Tommy looked at Trini with rage in her eyes. She grabbed Trini by her shoulders and pushed her. Trini felt herself fall backwards. She reached for Tommy’s hand, for the hands that hurt her. Her fingers gently ran over the bruised knuckles, but Tommy didn’t help. She just stared as Trini fell backwards, her eyes wide with shock.

Trini closed her eyes as she fell, feeling peace.

-

June held Trini’s hand, holding it tightly. She would never forget seeing her daughter’s broken body on the ground. Her daughter had two broken legs, one of which may never heal, a dislocated shoulder, broken arm and hand. There was a crack in her skull and the doctors didn’t know if there was going to be any brain damage until Trini woke up.There was slight damage to Trini’s spine, but they wouldn’t know the full extent of it until she woke up. Her body was covered with bruises and cuts.

June’s eyes shifted to the heart monitor, seeing each peak. She could feel tears fill in her eyes as she listened to the heart monitor.

There was a small knock on the door. June rubbed her eyes and turned to the door, smiling when she saw her husband and Kimberly there.

“How is she?” Kimberly asked, moving to sit on Trini’s other side.

June turned to Trini’s sleeping face. “She’s the same. Did you guys hear anything?”

Miguel nodded his head. “They found her. She was trying to skip town.”

June thought of the girl who had brought her daughter pain. Of the girl she allowed into her house, the girl she allowed to spend time with her daughter. She could feel the tears fill her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Kimberly whispered, looking at the parents. They both turned to her. “I-I introduced Trini to Tommy. I- this is _all_ my fault.”

June quickly got out of her chair and ran to the other girl, wrapping her arms around her. Kimberly sobbed into her shoulder. June rubbed her back, letting the teenager cry out her guilt. June held her tightly, knowing that Trini wouldn’t want the other girl to be crying or to feel as if it was her fault.

“I’m sorry,” Kimberly cried out, holding onto June’s shirt.

“This isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault, it’s Tommy’s fault. You didn’t tell her to hurt Trini. You didn’t tell her to push Trini off a cliff. This is _not_ your fault,” June whispered, while Miguel watched with tears in his eyes.

There was a small whimper and they all froze.

June turned over to see Trini’s good hand moving. June grabbed Kimberly’s hand. Trini whimpered and seemed to be in pain.

“You’re okay, don’t move too much baby,” Miguel whispered, crouching next to the bed. He placed his hand on Trini’s good hand and the girl seemed to relax. Miguel looked at June and Kimberly with tears in his eyes. The two females hugged, feeling so much relief.

-

Trini opened her eyes two days later. She looked confused for a second, not remembering what had happened that led her to be hospitalized, but she did remember Tommy’s abuse.

Her brothers cried about breaking their promise to their older sister, but Trini just told them that they saved her life. The two boys visited their older sister every day, wanting to be near her. They were scared they would lose her.

Trini was released from the hospital a week later, when the doctors were sure that her head was okay. Trini was excited to sleep in her bed, but given the two broken legs, she’d wouldn’t be able to sleep in her room in the second level. The twins offered their room, and Trini’s friends spent the week moving their things.

“What do you want to do?” Billy asked when Trini was laying on her bed.

“I want to see Tommy,” Trini said, her eyes on her parents.

June and Miguel looked at her confused.

“Why?” Zack asked, looking angry.

Trini looked at her hand in a cast. She looked at the group in front of her. “Because she _ruined_ me, and I need to know why.” 

“She didn’t ruin you,” Kimberly said, shaking her head.

“I won’t ever be the same,” Trini whispered, her eyes shifting her leg. She looked at the group in front of her. “I just want to know why.”

“You aren’t going alone,” June said, her eyes filled with rage.

Trini looked at the group in front of her, of the people who loved her. She couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face.

-

Trini looked at Tommy, who was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She looked at the face that had brought her so much pain and fear, but now she felt nothing.

She looked at her mother and Kimberly, both of whom were glaring at Tommy.

“I-it’s good to see you,” Tommy whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Trini clenched her teeth, glaring at the table. “Yeah, I’m lucky to be alive. From what I hear, it was a big fall, but I can’t seem to remember that. My head slammed against something real hard on my way down, imagine that.”

“I’m sorry,” Tommy whispered in a small voice. “I-I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Then why? Why _hurt_ me?” Trini snapped, looking up at Tommy.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know why I did it. I was just mad all the time and you were there. You just took it and it made me feel like I could let out my anger on you.”

“You told me no one would love me if my own parents didn’t. You made me feel like I was _unlovable_ ,” she said, her voice low and filled with anger.

Kimberly and June both grabbed one of Trini’s hands.

“I might not be able to walk again. Do you know that? My spine was damaged, and the doctors don’t think it’s reversible. My life is never going to be the same because of you. Because you _didn’t_ love me-”

“I did!”

“No! This wasn’t love. You used me. You used me! My first time should have been special, not against my will!”

“Trini,” June whispered, her eyes wide and with tears in her eyes.

Trini ignored her, knowing she had to get her pain out of her chest. “You aren’t going to hurt me anymore. Once I walk out of here, you will be _nothing_ to me. I have people who love me. My parents _love_ me. My friends and brothers love me. I will be loved. You, you’re going to live here. You’re going to pay for what you did to me. And if you ever do get out, I don’t want you to _ever_ look for me. You’re dead to me.”

“I really am sorry,” Tommy whispered in a small voice.

Trini looked at her, seeing the tears in her eyes, the look of despair. She clenched her teeth, before turning to her mother. “I’m ready to go.”

June nodded and stood up. She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and started to lead the young girl away, when Tommy called out to her.

“I really did love you. And I will regret what I did to you.”

Trini turned to look at Tommy. “And I will regret ever letting you lay a hand on me.”

And with that, the Gomez women and Kimberly left.

-

"You know Papi and I love you very much, right? Tommy was wrong when she said we didn't," June whispered that night, after tucking her eldest daughter in. Miguel stood at the doorway, his hands crossed over his chest, watching his girls.

"I know that now, but at the time, it was before I came out to you guys and she knew how to use it against me," Trini responded, looking at the hand on top of hers.

"I really wish we did things right. Made sure you were comfortable to come to us, made sure that you never second guess what we feel for you," June said, tears slipping out her eyes.

Trini pushed herself up and wiped the tears from her mother's eyes. "I know it now. This isn't your fault. You guys didn't make Tommy abusive. But we can now move forward. We can move on."

Miguel walked into the room and kissed the top of his daughter's head (the parents did catch the slight flinch at the contact). Trini leaned into it, a smile on her face. "We are so proud of you."

Trini looked at both her parents. "I love you guys."

June helped Trini get comfortable again and tucked her in. She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Trini closed her eyes, her body tired from her day. She gave her parents a sleepy smile and closed her eyes.

June and Miguel watched her fall asleep, grateful that their daughter was alive. That she was still with them. And they would always be thankful for that.

-

Trini clenched her teeth as the physical therapist pushed her leg close to her chest. Her legs had healed, and now the doctors wanted to work on her leg strength, wanting to have it strong and ready if there was ever a chance of her walking again. She knew the chances were low, but she did have hope.

She also that therapy to talk about her abuse. Two weeks after visiting Tommy, Trini started to get nightmares. (Her parents and brothers had nightmares as well.) Her mother recommended therapy, not wanting to wake up in tears every night, Trini retreating into herself due to the trauma or having her sons struggle with relationships in the future.

Her physical therapist shot her a grin and moved back. “Okay Trini, that’s it for today. Same time Thursday?”

“You got it Rocky,” she said, grinning at him. He ruffled her hair and helped her to her chair. Gripping the wheels, she followed the therapist to the waiting room where Kimberly was waiting for her. The other girl had taken to being her chauffeur whenever she had PT. Trini and her parents told her she didn’t need to, but Kimberly always insisted. Sometimes the guys went with them, but it was always Kimberly.

Trini knew that Kimberly felt guilty about introducing her to Tommy, but Trini and her parents didn’t blame her. Kimberly would have never guessed how Tommy would have turned out.

Trini wheeled herself to Kimberly with a grin. After the whole situation with Tommy, Trini was afraid of jumping into another relationship, to trust someone in the way she trusted Tommy and everyone around her understood.

But she could see the way Kimberly looked at her. She could see the way Kimberly would drop anything to Trini. And at first, Trini chalked it up to guilt, but she slowly started to see that it wasn’t that. She could see the emotions in her eyes. And it made Trini’s own heart skip a beat. It made her feel _better_. But she knew she wasn’t ready for a relationship.

Kimberly placed the magazine she was ready and stood up, a smile on her face. “Hey.”

Trini grinned back. “Ready to go?”

Kimberly beamed and gave her a nod. With a final wave to Rocky, Trini and Kimberly walked out of the building.

Once in the car, the two girls sat side by side. Trini looked over at Kimberly and reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers together. Kimberly looked at their linked hands and then to Trini’s face, a small smile on her face.

Trini didn’t say anything, just gave the other girl’s hand a squeeze and looked out the window.

She was finally going to find peace. After years of wishing for it, after losing hope. It wasn’t how she thought she would end up, but she was finally going to have that peace. She had her parents’ love. Her brothers and friends loved her. She was going to be stuck in the chair. And she was okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys read any of my other stories, you know I like to cause my favorite characters pain. And I have a few more things I want to throw Trini in. Although one isn't too angsty and two are super angsty. (One is set in a PR/WW universe cause I love those stories that exist and I have an idea, don't worry, Trini is not Diana's daughter in that one.)


End file.
